Family Repair
by cw2k
Summary: This is a short story of Maya Gutierrez, AKA Crimson Viper. Her daughter, Lauren, bore witness to her mother's sadness over the loss of her husband, but Viper soon finds a certain OC of mine who happens to be perfect for her.
1. Chapter 1: I Want You To Be Happy

Family Repair

Chapter 1: I Want You To Be Happy

Maya's house

Maya Gutierrez, AKA Crimson Viper, was looking at her photo of her, her husband, and her daughter, Lauren, who happens to see her mother with a sad look.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"I often wondered where your father is."

"I miss him."

"I know, sweetheart. We don't even know if he's dead or missing, and it's been two years. I mean, I was happy with him."

Maya was tearing up.

"I want you to be happy, mom."

"I know, dear. Where would I be able to find a good guy like him? I have a idea. Why don't we head to the beach?"

"Yeah. I'm sure you'll meet somebody there."

"Let's get some lunch and we'll head over there."


	2. Chapter 2: Fateful Encounter

Family Repair

Chapter 2: Fateful Encounter

Manhattan Beach in New York

Maya and Lauren went to the beach. As they were setting up their towels and lunch cooler, Maya saw a young man right in front of her, resting in his multi-colored trunks, shirtless, white shade and sunglasses. He has brown in a buzzcut, and not as muscular as the men Maya knew personally. He was on his tablet, possibly reading Fanfiction, or working on a story himself.

"Mom, you see a lot of good looking guys here?" asked Lauren.

"I do, but this guy with a tablet..."

"What about him?"

"A Fanfiction author? He must have written like hundreds of stories..."

"You are correct," the man said, overhearing their conversation.

"How are you doing? I'm Maya and this is my daughter, Lauren."

"Chris. What brings you girls here?"

"We wanted to enjoy the sun. Are you writing Fanfiction?"

"Yes, a story of yours truly who is seeking to fill an empty void in his heart."

"Love?"

"Yes."

"I had forgotten what love was."

"What do you mean?"

Maya explained, "I'm actually married... but my husband had been missing for 6 months..."

"Missing?"

"Mom and I were worried that he was either missing or dead," said Lauren.

"I'm so sorry. My girlfriend recently left me last week."

"Why?"

"She found someone else... she said I wasn't good enough. I later found out she's a gold digger, and I didn't have any gold, like necklaces and things of that nature. She said I'll never find real love."

Maya held Chris close. "What if you did now?"

"But your husband..."

Maya kisses him. "For all I know, he could be dead. I'll never get a chance to mourn him if so, but for now, let's enjoy our time together."

Chris held her close. "Of course."


	3. Chapter 3: Date Night

Family Repair

Chapter 3: Date Night

Lincoln Square

Chris and Maya met again the next day while Lauren was at school at Lincoln Square.

"I have to ask, how is it you are a single mother?

"I'm actually C.I.A."

"Really? What's that like?"

"Let's just say I don't like overtime or anything."

"Well, it pays a little more, but yeah."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a construction worker. We are currently building complexes and mini shops."

"That's nice."

"I must ask, what's with the hair?"

"Oh this? I have a good hairstylist."

"I like it."

"Why is it you are not seeing anyone?"

"I... never had a relationship far beyond that of marriage."

"I see..."

"You say you were married, but your husband is missing..."

"My daughter Lauren misses him."

"I am sorry, Maya."

"Listen, my daughter wants me to be happy."

"I know..."

"Normally, I would never ask such a thing, but would you like to spend the night with me?"

"Of course. For what purpose?"

"Just some company."

"Ok."

Maya gave him her home address. After leaving the restaurant, Chris could tell Maya needed affection. Though he may not be aware of what's in store for him, he will by nightfall.


	4. Chapter 4: A Surprise For Maya

Family Repair

Chapter 4: A Surprise For Maya

9:39 PM

Chris found Maya's house, mainly to see what Maya has in store for him.

"Welcome, Chris." Maya opened the door wearing her black nightgown, her long red hair down and no yellow shades.

"Maya?"

"Come on in."

Chris entered the house, mesmerized by Maya stunning beauty. She holds him close and kisses him.

"What about your husband?"

"I know, but..."

"I can't. We don't know if he's dead or missing."

"I know, Chris. But it's been several years."

"I know, which is why I came here with a surprise."

Chris signaled a man to come to the house.

"Daniel?"

"Maya..."

The couple kisses each other.

"How did you find him?" Maya asked Chris.

"I found him at my work. He came to me, saying he saw you talking to me at Lincoln Square. He misses you. He says he's been away on business for a long time in the Bahamas. How he spent several years over there is a mystery to us."

"You've been gone for so long," said Maya.

"I'm so sorry, Maya," Daniel said, crying softly.

They hugged and kissed.

"Thank you, Chris."

"I'm just glad to help. I don't like the idea of taking advantage of a married woman whose husband would eventually return."

"Thanks, man," said Daniel.

A few minutes, Chris left the house, seeing Maya and Lauren holding their husband/father close after many years. He was happy with the results, but he wondered if he had a shot with her, but he also considered the fact that she was married. Regardless, Chris felt a sense of accomplishment in finding Maya's husband, but rather, Daniel found him. Smart move, Chris.


End file.
